Amumu's Sad Tale
by Kaleopolitus
Summary: mumu is the saddest being in all of Valoran. He's never been not sad.     But surely not everything about his existence has been that bad?    Maybe, just maybe, even the undead yordle of immense power could be happy.


"I just want to play..." Those words are my only comfort. I've tried so hard, but I cannot find anyone. Every town... Every city. _Everywhere_ they close their doors for me, even though I only just want to play.

My name. It's... Amumu I think. That is what I remember. But it stops there... My past... Family, friends. I do not have them. I do not know why. I know I had them but now I cannot even imagine the faces of my own parents anymore.

A drop of water fell down into the sand. It's the tears. Ever since I woke up, I've been crying. I cannot stop it. I do not know why I am crying.

Who am I crying for? What happened to me?

Without realizing it I had walked into another village. Looking up I could see three dozen houses around me. The walls are mud bricked, shoddy and quickly made. Looking closer I noticed there were some destroyed foundations in between the houses.

Fire? The ground was scorched. But it was also tainted with magic.

Someone yelled behind me, he screamed some kind of war cry. It happens from time to time, someone would try to attack me. I do not know why they do that. I think they are afraid.

He did not end up any different than the others. As he closed in, swinging his axe, I could feel something trigger inside me. A reflex. A bandage lashed out from my back and struck the man in the stomach, throwing him back to the ground to moan in pain.

That has always happened whenever someone attacked me... Monsters never attacked me though. The desert serpents would slide through the sands besides me, crying with me. That always gave me some comfort... I'm not alone in sadness.

But eventually they all left. I am still a lone wanderer... Sad, and crying.

People screamed from inside their homes. Calling me a murderer. I did not kill him though... He was alive. Just in pain. I did not even want to hurt him.

I should go. The sun already stands high, I have been standing here since the sun was just rising. I cannot seem to keep a grasp on time. It goes by so fast.

I tried to walk away but something had grabbed me. I turned my head in surprise and saw a little girl, tugging at my bandages.

This never happened before.

Everytime someone got anywhere near me my body would react and smash it aside. But this girl...

"Ah... Umm, you look sad," She said with a face that was trying to decide what to say next. "Do you... Want to play catch with me?" she asked.

I blinked. I was so surprised I barely noticed it when people screamed from behind the doors and windows of the nearest house. They were yelling for her to come back. For Lida to come back.

She was not scared of me, unlike the others. "Why are not afraid? You cannot see my face and I am constantly crying and-" My voice choked.

What was going on? Why is she not running away? Why is she looking at me with those large eyes and that smile.

"Well, you see," She responded, twirling back and forth on her feet as if she were dancing, tugging slightly at the bandage. It was funny to look at. "You look sad and like you need someone to play with. So I'll play 'throw the ball' with you if you want!" She said almost ecstatically. She smiled so bright and happy.

She was happy to offer to play with me. I'd been offered things before... They called it gold, food, even slaves. But they all offered it soloely so I would leave. But this girl does not seem to want me gone... She just wants to play. To make me less sad.

I wanted to cry. But then I realized I was already crying. That made me even more sad.

She skipped around me to my front, holding a purple ball in her hands which she threw up a few times, catching it each time it came back down.

"Alright, I'll start!" she said, throwing the ball at me. It hit me in my face and I fell over into my own puddle of tears.

This had never happened before either. It never mattered what came at me, it would always be deflected.

Nothing could touch me.

Yet this girl could.

And the ball.

Dammit, that ball hurt.

"I'm sorry," The girl said softly. I think she felt guilty. She picked up the ball again and pulled me up. "But you're supposed to catch the ball. Like this, see?" she threw the ball up.

Instinctively my hands followed the ball, trying to catch it. She caught it though. And now I was embarrassed for standing there with my hands up.

She only giggled.

She didn't make fun of me.

"Yes, like that! Let's try it again."

She threw the ball at me. This time I caught it with my hands. I wanted to smile at the feat, only to realize that I was still crying as I had always been.

Crying and sad.

But there was something inside me. Something that was glad that I had caught the ball.

I liked that feeling.

I threw the ball back at her and she threw it back at me. The feeling grew. I couldn't describe it.

I was so glad, I finally had someone to play with.

But the villagers still despised me. I could see them from here, behind their windows and doors. They hated me. And I hated them for hating me, what did I ever do to them!

I became angry, the tears came faster and faster and I felt magic swirl within me, seeking a target. But everytime I threw or caught the ball, or saw Linda's happy smile and laughter...

It soothed me.

It soothed my anger.

It felt good to not be angry.

But I knew the villagers would not have me, no matter how not-angry I was. They would want me dead... Dead dead.

I had to go, I knew. An undead cast in bandages cannot be a friend to humans after all.

I started walking and passed Linda. She held the ball in her hands, rubbing it back and forth between her them as she looked at me curiously.

"Thank you." I muttered as I walked past her.

I do not know what she did... Because I did not look back.

I knew I could not stay any longer, no matter how much I wanted to.

But I also knew she would not like me leaving.

She was probably sad. Eventuallly everything is sad with me. So I walked to escape the sadness.

Shaco was pulling weird faces and made weird sniffling like sounds as Amumu beraded his story.

"Another victim," Udyr told Ezreal from the corner of the room. "That mummy can make anyone insane with sadness. Poor guy, he doesn't even mean to do that."

Shaco finally blew up with sadness, stabbing himself repeatedly before slumping over and exploding in a puff of smoke. He left only a few daggers on the ground.

It appears he fled some time ago and left a clone to face Amumu. Amumu looked around, crying as always, then started walking again. Probably to his room to be alone. He spent a lot of time in there.

"You know what I always say... Things are bad when Amumu is crying, but they're much worse when he's angry, " He sighed, shaking his head. "We should be glad he's not an enemy. That one yordle, dead or no, can destroy entire armies with his magic."

"Yes, indeed. For now we can only hope he will eventually be able to stop crying." Udyr replied, feeling miserable for the poor mummy.

Ezreal grunted under his breath, then waved a goodbye to Udyr as he walked away towards the institute restaurant. He isn't the type of guy to stay in one place for long.


End file.
